The Gaps in the Story
by ya-fic
Summary: Brennan throws a dinner party to make an announcement to her friends. This story takes place between season 6 and season 7 and is meant to patch up some of the gaps in the Booth/Brennan romance that the show has not been able to cover  yet .


**Author's Note: **Even if you don't normally go for stories in screenplay format, I hope you will be willing to give this a chance. This story is meant to fill in a few of the gaps in the last few episodes of season six and also to bridge season 6 and season 7. I imagine the show itself will do some flashbacks for this same purpose, but until then, I just felt compelled to offer my own version. Thanks to my friend (who shall remain nameless) for taking a little time from her novel-writing to edit this. It really made a difference. And, of course, thank you to each person who crosses the line below...

* * *

><p><strong>THE GAPS IN THE STORY<strong>

**INT. **BRENNAN**'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

_BRENNAN stands at the head of the table as the gang sits_  
><em>around it. A seat just next to her is empty. MAX sits in his<em>  
><em>wheelchair at the other end. HODGINS sits across from the<em>  
><em>empty seat with ANGELA at his side. CAM sits next to Angela.<em>  
><em>SWEETS sits across from them with CAROLINE beside him.<em>

_Everyone talks as they pass food bowls around._

_Hodgins reaches down to a baby carrier. He pulls back the_  
><em>cover and looks in on his sleeping son. Brennan glances down<em>  
><em>and catches a glimpse. She smiles.<em>

**ANGELA**  
><em>(to Hodgins)<em>  
>Still out?<p>

**HODGINS**  
>Uh huh.<p>

_Brennan takes a peek at her watch then over at the front_  
><em>door. She looks around at the full table then at the empty<em>  
><em>seat. She glances at the door one more time before picking<em>  
><em>up a water glass and tinking a butter knife against it.<em>

_Everyone quiets down looks her way._

**BRENNAN**  
>I want to thank you all for<br>attending my dinner party.

_They all thank her for the invitations, raise glasses her_  
><em>way, and generally respond positively.<em>

**BRENNAN**  
>I must admit, I have more than just<br>food to share with you tonight.

_Everyone looks around at each other._

**BRENNAN**  
>Unlike when Angela and Hodgins did<br>this, and we all had to fake our  
>surprise, I'm sure you will all be<br>quite genuinely surprised to find  
>out that I am-<p>

_The door unlocks and BOOTH, dressed casually, bursts in._  
><em>Everyone is still staring at Brennan, anticipating her<em>  
><em>words, but she is distracted by Booth. He puts his keys back<em>  
><em>in his pocket.<em>

**BOOTH**  
><em>(out of breath)<em>  
>Hey, Bones. Hey. Sorry I'm late.<p>

_He turns to the table of people who all collectively turn_  
><em>their heads to him. He waves.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Hey, guys.<p>

_The room is silent. Booth makes his way to Brennan. He_  
><em>stands next to her and faces the table. Everyone just<em>  
><em>stares. Booth glances sideways at Brennan.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Aw, Bones, you told 'em without me,<br>didn't you?

**BRENNAN**  
>I was trying, but you interrupted.<p>

_Booth tilts his head toward her and talks out the side of_  
><em>his mouth while keeping his eyes on the company.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Why would you do that? We said we'd<br>tell them together.

**BRENNAN**  
>I thought you chickened off.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Chickened <span>out<span>. And I didn't. Of  
>course I didn't. I just hit a<br>little traffic. Geez.

**BRENNAN**  
>Well, as I said, I wasn't able to<br>tell them yet so if you would like  
>to take over-<p>

**MAX**  
>Can I just ask a question?<p>

_Brennan and Booth turn their attention back to the table._

**MAX**  
><em>(to Brennan)<em>  
>Why does he have a key?<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Because I gave it to him... along<br>with a key to my Prius... which he  
>loves driving, by the way.<p>

**HODGINS**  
>Who wouldn't?<p>

_Max starts to speak, but Booth cuts him off:_

**BOOTH**  
>Let us just explain why we asked<br>you all here tonight.

_Everyone looks around, trading curious, but processing_  
><em>smiles. No one wears a bigger grin than Angela.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>The thing is... well... when two<br>people... family is... uh... help  
>me out here, Bones?<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>I thought you wanted to-<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Just say it.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>I'm pregnant.<p>

_A joyous congratulatory uproar rings out as people stand up._  
><em>Angela runs over and pulls Brennan into a hug. Max rolls<em>  
><em>over and embraces his daughter. Caroline is not far behind,<em>  
><em>but instead of a hug, she has an interrogation ready:<em>

**CAROLINE**  
>Excuse me for asking, cherie, but<br>who's this baby's daddy?

_Booth raises his hand and plasters on a guilty smile._

**SWEETS**  
>No way. Seriously? You guys... ?<p>

**CAROLINE**  
>Hallelujah. It's about time the two<br>of you got it on.

**CAM**  
>Oh, no, Caroline. Dr. Brennan used<br>artificial insemination.  
><em>(to Booth and Brennan)<em>  
>Didn't you?<p>

**HODGINS**  
>You finally went through with it,<br>huh? That's fantastic.

_Brennan glances at Angela who is putting great effort into_  
><em>keeping her mouth shut.<em>

**BRENNAN**  
>No, actually. The baby was<br>conceived via fertilization of the  
>egg following sexual intercourse.<br>Though not correct medical  
>terminology, I suppose you could<br>call it "natural insemination."

_Booth looks horrified as he throws an arm around Brennan._

**BOOTH**  
>The old fashioned way, Bones. All<br>you had to say was "the old  
>fashioned way."<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>While intercourse has been<br>practiced throughout the history of  
>man, I would hardly call what we've<br>been doing "old fashioned."

**SWEETS**  
>You two are <span>sleeping<span> together?

_Brennan grins mischievously._

**BRENNAN**  
>We do more than sleep. Obviously.<p>

_Brennan glances down at her stomach._

**MAX**  
>I <span>knew<span> there was something going on  
>between you two.<p>

**ANGELA**  
>So did I. Like, officially. But I'm<br>still shocked. Sweetie, wow, this  
>is so great. I'm so happy for you.<p>

_She pulls Brennan in again then snags a hug from Booth,_  
><em>pulling him to the side. They speak to the side:<em>

**ANGELA**  
>This is a good thing, right?<p>

_Booth's grin says it all._

**ANGELA**  
>Oh my God.<p>

_Booth raises his eyebrows._

**BOOTH**  
>What?<p>

**ANGELA**  
>I've just never seen you smile like<br>that. You're so...

**BOOTH**  
>Happy?<p>

**ANGELA**  
>Yes. Among other things.<p>

_Booth glances over adoringly at Brennan who is surrounded by_  
><em>her father, Caroline, Cam and Hodgins. He turns back to find<em>  
><em>Sweets standing next to Angela.<em>

**SWEETS**  
>So... you two are...<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Yes, but you're here as a friend,<br>you understand? So don't go  
>whipping out your psychology or<br>start telling us how this will  
>negatively impact our work<br>relationship because, frankly-

**SWEETS**  
>You don't give a damn.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Exactly.<p>

_Sweets smiles. Message received._

**SWEETS**  
>I'm happy for you both.<p>

_Cam walks between the separated groups, bringing them back_  
><em>together as she addresses Booth and Brennan:<em>

**CAM**  
>I don't mean to ask an obvious<br>question here, but how did this  
>happen?<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>You're a medical doctor; you should<br>understand how conception occurs.

_Cam's look is deadpan as she glances at Booth._

**HODGINS**  
>I think she was asking specifically<br>not generally. "How did it happen?"  
>Not "how does it happen?"<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>While we're not sure of the exact<br>date of conception, it was most  
>likely-<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Let me just take this one, Bones,<br>okay? It was the night Vincent was  
>killed. Bones stayed at my place.<p>

**ANGELA**  
>Then she crawled into bed with him.<p>

_Everyone turns to look at Angela._

**ANGELA**  
>Her words, not mine.<p>

**SWEETS**  
>I wish you would have called me<br>immediately. It must have been  
>extremely emotional.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Actually, you are correct. I have<br>never experienced such an emotional  
>reaction to inter-<p>

_Booth gives her a look._

**BRENNAN**  
>... to love-making.<p>

**MAX**  
>You know your father's in the room,<br>right?

**CAROLINE**  
>Oh, hush, Max. Tell us everything,<br>cherie. Everything.

_Everyone except Max agrees. Brennan looks to Booth. The_  
><em>others wait in silence for the story to begin. Booth and<em>  
><em>Brennan look at one another again.<em>

**CAROLINE**  
>Well, are you going to spill or<br>not? What happened that night?

_Brennan raises an eyebrow. Booth gives her a reassuring_  
><em>smile then turns back to the expectant group.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>You know what? Let's just fast<br>forward to the next morning...

_FLASHBACK TO:_

**INT. BOOTH'S KITCHEN - DAY**

_Booth stands in front of a waffle maker. He has on a white_  
><em>dress shirt and strangely simple black tie. The sound of the<em>  
><em>shower running floats out from the back of the apartment.<em>

_The water stops._

**BOOTH**  
>Come on, come on, come on.<p>

_Booth rocks back and forth on his heels and taps his fingers_  
><em>on the counter. From the bathroom, the shower curtain<em>  
><em>sliding catches Booth's attention for a moment.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Oh, come on, you stupid piece of-<p>

_A ding from the waffle maker cuts him off._

**BOOTH**  
>Finally.<p>

_Booth pops open the waffle maker and slides a huge waffle_  
><em>onto a plate. He picks up a syrup bottle.<em>

**BRENNAN**  
>Did my shower seem unusually long?<p>

_Booth glances over as Brennan walks into the kitchen wearing_  
><em>a bathrobe that is so over-sized it has to be Booth's. She<em>  
><em>dries her hair with a towel. The sight brings an instant<em>  
><em>smile to Booth's face.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Huh?<p>

_He squeezes some syrup onto the waffle._

**BRENNAN**  
>When I exited your bathroom, I<br>heard you say, "finally" as if to  
>imply-<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Oh, no, no, no, Bones. I was<br>talking about this thing.

_He waves a hand over the waffle maker._

**BOOTH**  
>It's so slow. But you, on the other<br>hand? You were quick, you know?  
>Like the Apolo Ohno of showers...<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>I don't know what that means, but I<br>do feel obliged to disclose that  
>when at my own apartment, though<br>it's embarrassingly un-eco-friendly  
>of me, I often indulge in showers<br>that are approximately seventy-five  
>percent longer than the one I just<br>took.

**BOOTH**  
>Wouldn't seventy-five percent be<br>shorter, though?

**BRENNAN**  
>It <span>would<span> be if I said my normal  
>showers are seventy-five percent<br>the length of this shower, but I  
>said seventy-five percent longer.<br>In other words, my normal shower  
>length is one hundred seventy-five<br>percent the time I took here.

**BOOTH**  
>Got it. I'll never question your<br>math again. Here, taste this.

_He holds up the waffle-filled plate. She tilts her head for_  
><em>a moment, a thoughtful smile playing on her lips.<em>

**BRENNAN**  
>What's this?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>This? Well, Bones, this here is the<br>best waffle you've ever had.

**BRENNAN**  
>But I have <span>not <span>had this waffle.

**BOOTH**  
>Then it's the best you've never<br>had... so let's change that, okay?

_She trades him the plate for the towel. He narrows his eyes_  
><em>at her in mock annoyance, but walks toward the bedroom,<em>  
><em>revealing that from the waist down, he is only in boxers.<em>

**BRENNAN**  
>In case you were curious, I took a<br>shorter shower because your water  
>heater was not able to produce<br>enough hot water to sustain my  
>desired shower length.<p>

_Booth tosses the towel in the general direction of a clothes_  
><em>hamper then drifts back to Brennan in the kitchen. She sits<em>  
><em>on a stool and uses a fork and knife to cut into the waffle.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>I hope you're not picking now to<br>stop being literal.

**BRENNAN**  
>You should consider investing in a<br>tankless water heater.

_Booth sits down on the stool next to her as she gets the_  
><em>first piece of waffle on her fork.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>And, apparently, you're not.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Not what?<p>

_Brennan eats the first bite of waffle._

**BOOTH**  
>Being metaphorical.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>About what?<p>

_Booth raises his eyebrows as Brennan swallows._

**BRENNAN**  
><em>(getting it)<em>  
>Ohhhh. I see. You were wondering if<br>I was using the water heater as a  
>metaphor for your stamina.<p>

_She laughs._

**BRENNAN**  
><em>(suggestively)<em>  
>I can assure you, I was not. In<br>fact, I found your endurance  
>commendable and incredibly<br>satisfy-

**BOOTH**  
><em>(talking over her)<em>  
>Okay, okay. I wasn't looking for a<br>review there, Bones, all right?  
>Just eat your breakfast.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>You were correct about this waffle.<br>It is the best I've ever had.

**BOOTH**  
>Huh? See. How 'bout that?<p>

_He gives her a light tap on the shoulder then brings his_  
><em>elbow up to rest it on the counter. He props his head up and<em>  
><em>regards her thoughtfully.<em>

**BRENNAN**  
>Also, that time, I <span>was<span> being  
>metaphorical.<p>

_She gives him a sly smile as she continues eating._

**BOOTH**  
>Wow, you're making me blush, Bones.<p>

_She looks over, scrutinizing his face for signs of a blush._

**BRENNAN**  
>It appears you are correct.<p>

_She goes back to the waffle. There is a rare moment of_  
><em>silence between them as she eats and he watches her.<em>

_END FLASHBACK_

**INT. BRENNAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

**ANGELA**  
>That's so romantic.<p>

_Angela holds Michael. Hodgins leans close with his arm_  
><em>around the back of her chair. Booth and Brennan sit closely<em>  
><em>together at the head of the table. Everyone else sits around<em>  
><em>the table and on the edge of their seats.<em>

**CAROLINE**  
>Beautiful story.<p>

**SWEETS**  
>So, I'm sorry, but since then...<br>you two have been sneaking  
>around... seeing each other... just<br>lying to everyone about it?

**BRENNAN**  
>I wouldn't say either of us has<br>lied. Would you?

**BOOTH**  
><span>I<span> haven't lied.

**MAX**  
>Except to me.<p>

**CAM**  
>Lying by omission is still<br>essentially lying.

**BOOTH**  
>Look, we weren't trying to lie...<br>or to hurt anyone. We just needed  
>some time to figure things out.<br>We're still figuring things out.

**SWEETS**  
>May I ask a question? How did you<br>make the transition?

**BOOTH**  
>What do you mean?<p>

**SWEETS**  
>Often times, relationships formed<br>under highly stressful situations  
>don't last longer than... the night<br>they're forged.

**CAM**  
><em>(incredulous)<em>  
>You're really asking why they<br>didn't have a one night stand?

_Sweets shrugs. Cam rolls her eyes._

**MAX**  
>I can answer that question for you,<br>kid. It's because Booth knows I'd  
>have killed him. And I <span>will<span> kill  
>him if he does anything to hurt my<br>daughter.

**CAROLINE**  
>You know there's a federal<br>prosecutor sitting in the room,  
>don't you?<p>

**SWEETS**  
>But she could have just as easily<br>been the one to hurt him. Either or  
>both of them could have slipped<br>into the familiar denial that has  
>sustained them all these years.<p>

_Booth and Brennan glance at one another._

**BOOTH**  
>I think it was just... our time.<p>

_Brennan smiles at him._

**BRENNAN**  
>I agree.<p>

**HODGINS**  
>So... that was it? You two were<br>just... together after that night?

**BRENNAN**  
>It wasn't quite that simple.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>After we all said goodbye to<br>Vincent, Bones and I had a little  
>heart-to-heart over a drink...<p>

_FLASHBACK TO:_

**INT. FOUNDING FATHERS - NIGHT**

_Booth and Brennan sit at the bar with piña coladas served in_  
><em>coconut shells before them. Brennan drinks from a straw. She<em>  
><em>faces the counter, but Booth faces her.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>How ya doing, Bones? Huh?<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>While I do not typically prefer<br>alcoholic beverages served with  
>such flair, I must admit this is<br>both delicious and appropriate.

**BOOTH**  
>These are virgins anyway. You know,<br>in honor of Vincent.

**BRENNAN**  
>I am fairly certain Mr.<br>Nigel-Murray had engaged in sexual  
>intercourse at least a few times.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>No, Bones-<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>You shouldn't assume that because<br>someone is highly intelligent, they  
>couldn't also be promiscuous. Nor<br>should you underestimate their  
>sexual prowess. I know that I, for<br>one, have been complimented many  
>times for my own deftness-<p>

**BOOTH**  
><em>(sharp)<em>  
>I meant he was a recovering<br>alcoholic. You understand?

**BRENNAN**  
>And, in this sense, "virgin" refers<br>to a lack of alcohol. I get it.

_She smiles then frowns as a thought occurs to her._

**BRENNAN**  
>Does it bother you for me to talk<br>about previous sexual partners?

**BOOTH**  
>No.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Because, as I told you already<br>through my waffle metaphor... and,  
>as I informed Angela, you are<br>certainly the most capable-

**BOOTH**  
><em>(surprised)<em>  
>Wait. Whoa, there, Bones. You...<br>you told Angela about... that we...

_He tilts his head back and forth._

**BRENNAN**  
>Had intercourse. Yes.<br>_(off his quizzical look)_  
>Why? Was I not supposed to tell<br>anyone? Could this affect your  
>employment? I was under the<br>impression that since I am not  
>technically an employee of the FBI,<br>a romantic relationship between us  
>would be permitted. Was I<br>incorrect?

_Booth chuckles and grabs his coconut, taking a long drink._  
><em>He sets it back down and scoots closer to the edge of his<em>  
><em>seat, closer to Brennan. He leans in.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Is that what this is, then? A<br>romantic relationship?

**BRENNAN**  
>Is it something different to you?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>I guess I just thought...<br>Considering the circumstances... I  
>mean, Bones, you were a wreck. I<br>practically took advantage of you.

**BRENNAN**  
>I'm the one who crawled into your<br>bed. If anything, I took advantage  
>of your pity-<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Hey. No. Okay? I do not "pity" you.<br>I respect you... and the way you  
>were able to open up your heart and<br>share your feelings about Vincent's  
>death. I'm proud of you.<p>

_He places a hand on her knee and squeezes reassuringly._  
><em>Brennan turns her bar stool so that she faces him.<em>

**BRENNAN**  
>You should know I'm proud of you,<br>also. You were very brave to face  
>Brodsky the way you did.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>I stand off with bad guys all the<br>time, Bones. It's in the "good guy"  
>job description.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>But this case was very personal to<br>you. And it only became more so  
>with Mr. Nigel-Murray's death. It<br>must have been very difficult for  
>you to keep your head level.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Keep a level head, Bones. I kept a<br>level head.

_He smiles, putting his other hand on her free knee._

**BRENNAN**  
>Yes, you did. You shot him in the<br>leg when you must have wanted to  
>take the kill shot.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Also part of being on the right<br>side of things, Bones. There's no  
>revenge; only justice.<p>

_Brennan takes his tie between her fingers, toying with it._

**BRENNAN**  
>Have I ever told you that I find<br>your strong sense of morality to be  
>extremely... arousing.<p>

_Booth raises his eyebrows. Brennan tugs gently on his tie,_  
><em>pulling his head a little closer to hers. He grins.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>What do you say we get out of here<br>and you tell me everything else  
>about me that... arouses you.<p>

_He leans close to her, placing his lips gently against her_  
><em>cheek. She closes her eyes.<em>

**BRENNAN**  
>Only if you return the favor.<p>

_He moves his lips closer to hers._

**BOOTH**  
>That's easy. I can do it in a word.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
><span>A<span> word? As in one word?

**BOOTH**  
>Mmm hmm.<p>

_His lips finally find hers as he engages her in a soft,_  
><em>loving and lengthy kiss. When they part, he speaks:<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Everything.<p>

_Brennan smiles._

**BRENNAN**  
>We should get the check.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>I already paid.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Then we should leave.<p>

_She stands up and takes his hand in hers. He grins._

**BRENNAN**  
>Shall we go to your apartment or<br>mine to have intercourse?

_Booth frowns and faces her. He takes her other hand._

**BRENNAN**  
>What's wrong?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Can we not call it "intercourse"?<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Would you prefer the term "sex" or<br>the more superfluous "sexual  
>relations"?<p>

_He leans close._

**BOOTH**  
>How about "making love"?<p>

_Brennan smiles._

**BRENNAN**  
>I suppose I can accept that<br>phrasing, though I believe a  
>euphemism such as "sharing love"<br>would be more accurately  
>descriptive in this case.<p>

_Booth gets so close that his forehead nearly touches hers._  
><em>He can't contain his smile as he whispers:<em>

**BOOTH**  
>You saying you love me, Bones?<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Though I'm still not sure of a<br>proper scientific definition of the  
>term "love," I can certainly say<br>that, speaking anecdotally, I could  
>not call my feelings toward you<br>anything else.

_Booth chuckles and gives her a quick kiss on the lips._

**BOOTH**  
>I love you, too, Bones. Now let's<br>get out of here, huh?

_He drops one of her hands and leads her out of the bar by_  
><em>the other.<em>

_END FLASHBACK_

**INT. BRENNAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

**HODGINS**  
>Okay, holy crap. Even <span>I<span> find this  
>story incredibly romantic.<p>

**ANGELA**  
>Because it is. It <span>is<span> incredibly  
>romantic. And we're all just so<br>happy for the both of you. Aren't  
>we, guys?<p>

_Everyone concurs._

**BOOTH**  
>So, uh, is anyone else starving?<br>Because I'm starving.

_They all chuckle awkwardly, agreeing they are hungry._

**BRENNAN**  
>I am not certain the meal is still<br>suitable for consumption.

_Brennan surveys the table._

**BRENNAN**  
>The lentils are getting glossy and<br>the tempeh casserole has certainly  
>lost its consistency by now. Not to<br>mention the seiten-

**MAX**  
>It's all delicious, Sweetheart.<p>

_Max enjoys a bite. Everyone else follows his lead and does_  
><em>the same. Booth and Brennan chat privately:<em>

**BOOTH**  
>So <span>he's<span> allowed to use pet names?

**BRENNAN**  
>Yes.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>How is that fair?<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>It's not that I don't want you to<br>use pet names. It's simply that you  
>already have a nickname for me...<br>one I happen to enjoy very much.

**BOOTH**  
>Really? You actually like it when I<br>call you Bones?

**BRENNAN**  
>Yes. And if I allow you to call<br>me... what was it? "Baby"?

**BOOTH**  
>"Babe."<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>You might replace my existing<br>nickname with that and other  
>generic terms of endearment...<br>which I would not enjoy at all.

**BOOTH**  
>So... "Bones" is fine. Everything<br>else is out.

**BRENNAN**  
>Correct.<p>

**ANGELA**  
>So... hey, you two, speaking of<br>babes and babies...

_Booth's smile lights up his face._

**HODGINS**  
><em>(to Angela)<em>  
>I think he's actually glowing. Is<br>that possible?

_Booth rolls his eyes and takes a bite from his plate. He_  
><em>chews then stops, looking at the bite of who-knows-what on<em>  
><em>his fork. He tosses his fork down then looks to Angela.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Speaking of babes and babies?<p>

**ANGELA**  
>How did Parker react to all this?<p>

_Brennan and Booth look at one another._

_FLASHBACK TO:_

**INT. ROYAL DINER - DAY**

_Brennan and Booth sit on one side of a table across from_  
><em>PARKER who drinks a milkshake. They watch as he slurps the<em>  
><em>last drop through a straw. He looks up and catches them<em>  
><em>staring.<em>

**PARKER**  
>What? Why are you both looking at<br>me like that?

**BOOTH**  
>No reason, buddy. We just want to<br>make sure you've got everything you  
>need. You want some water? Or some<br>more French fries? Or-

**PARKER**  
>No, thanks. I'm full.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Good, perfect. That's... perfect.<p>

_A beat._

**BOOTH**  
>So, what's new with you?<p>

**PARKER**  
>Well, at school, we have to turn in<br>our science fair topics next week.

**BRENNAN**  
>Do you have your topic?<p>

**PARKER**  
>No, but... I do have a few ideas.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>What's the front runner?<p>

_Parker thinks. He hesitates._

**BOOTH**  
>What?<p>

**PARKER**  
>Well... I was just thinking maybe I<br>could see how different stuff  
>affects bones. I could soak bones<br>in different stuff-like Windex or  
>milk-and see how it changes them.<p>

_Brennan smiles, impressed._

**BOOTH**  
>I hope you're talking about chicken<br>bones there, Son.

**BRENNAN**  
>You really want to do your science<br>project on bones?

_Parker smiles and nods his head._

**PARKER**  
><em>(to Brennan)<em>  
>Do you think maybe... you could<br>help me?

**BRENNAN**  
>Absolutely. You're welcome to use<br>the lab at the Jeffersonian for  
>your tests. We might even be able<br>to get some actual human remains.

**PARKER**  
>Cool!<p>

**BOOTH**  
>No! What? Bones, come on.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Oh, don't worry, Booth. I was not<br>implying the bones would come from  
>the Jeffersonian's collection of<br>skeletal remains.

**BOOTH**  
>Well, that's good to hear.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>I would instead requisition then from<br>the remains of a person who donated  
>his or her body to science. From a cadaver.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>I know that somehow seems better<br>to you, but-

**PARKER**  
>Come on. Please, Dad?<p>

_Booth sighs._

**BOOTH**  
>We'll just have to clear it with<br>your mother, okay?

_Parker grins._

**PARKER**  
>This is going to be awesome.<p>

_Brennan smiles, pleased._

**BOOTH**  
>Listen, Parker, Bones and I need to<br>talk about something else with you  
>for a second, okay?<p>

**PARKER**  
>Okay.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>You think she's pretty cool, right?<p>

_He nods over to Brennan._

**PARKER**  
>Yeah...<p>

_Parker smiles at Brennan then looks back to his dad._

**BOOTH**  
>Well, you know, I think she's<br>pretty cool, too.

**PARKER**  
>Duh.<p>

_That throws Booth off._

**BOOTH**  
>What do you mean "duh"?<p>

_Parker stifles a laugh._

**PARKER**  
>Nothing...<p>

_Brennan tilts her head then looks to Booth who only shrugs._

**BOOTH**  
>What?<p>

**PARKER**  
>I don't want to embarrass you.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>You won't embarrass me. Say what's<br>on your mind.

**PARKER**  
>Dad... of course you think she's<br>cool.

_He holds up his hand to shield his mouth from Brennan._

**PARKER**  
><em>(whispering)<em>  
>You like her.<p>

Booth smiles.

**BOOTH**  
>I do like her. And guess what?<p>

**PARKER**  
>What?<p>

_Parker glances at Brennan._

**BRENNAN**  
>I like him back.<p>

_Parker giggles._

**PARKER**  
>Nuh-uh.<p>

_He looks from one to the other._

**PARKER**  
>That's what you guys wanted to tell<br>me? That you like each other?

**BRENNAN**  
>Actually, we're seeing each other.<p>

**PARKER**  
><em>(to Booth, incredulous)<em>  
>She's your new girlfriend?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>You okay with that?<p>

**PARKER**  
>Of course. I mean, Hannah was<br>really nice, and I know you liked  
>her a lot, but... you've liked<br>Bones for a really long time.

_Booth looks over at Brennan who gives him a reassuring_  
><em>smile.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Yeah. Yeah, I have.<p>

_END FLASHBACK_

**INT. BRENNAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

**SWEETS**  
>Parker is a really lucky kid.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Yeah, well, his dad ain't doing so<br>bad right now either.

_Booth walks his fingers across Brennan's knee and takes her_  
><em>hand. She puts her other hand over his. Max clears his<em>  
><em>throat across the table and Booth withdraws his hand.<em>

**MAX**  
>How'd the kid take the news that<br>he's becoming a big brother?

**BRENNAN**  
>I'm not sure.<p>

_Brennan looks to Booth._

**BRENNAN**  
>That's where Booth was before he<br>got here.

**CAROLINE**  
>So maybe it wasn't traffic making<br>you late, huh, cherie?

_Booth gives her a glare._

**BOOTH**  
>Stop being so astute, Caroline.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Was Parker not pleased?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Uh... you know... it took him a<br>little bit to warm up to the idea.

_FLASHBACK TO:_

**EXT. PARK - DAY**

_Booth and Parker wear baseball mitts and toss a baseball_  
><em>back and forth.<em>

**PARKER**  
>Where's Bones?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Bones isn't really into sports.<p>

**PARKER**  
>Can you tell her that my teacher<br>loved my science project idea? I  
>have to turn in my hypothesis next<br>week. It's going to be so much fun  
>to work with Bones in the lab.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>I can tell you from personal<br>experience that working with Bones  
>is definitely a fun time.<p>

_Parker tosses the ball to Booth, but Booth doesn't send it_  
><em>back. He nods over to a nearby bench.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Let's catch our breath, okay?<p>

_Parker nods and jogs over, joining his dad on the bench._

**BOOTH**  
>Listen, I want to talk to you about<br>something. Man to man.

**PARKER**  
>Are you proposing to Bones?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>What? Oh, no, no, no. Noooo.<p>

**PARKER**  
>Why? Don't you love her?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Well, yeah, 'course I <span>love<span> her, but  
>you know, Bones... she's not really<br>a traditional kind of woman.

**PARKER**  
>Is she a feminist?<p>

_Booth laughs._

**BOOTH**  
>Where'd you learn about feminists?<p>

**PARKER**  
>In school. They burn their bras.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>That's what you remember, huh?<p>

_Booth musses Parker's hair._

**BOOTH**  
>Okay, listen. Me and Bones... we're<br>in love and... I'm not quite sure  
>how to say this so... I'm just<br>gonna say, okay?

_Parker waits._

**BOOTH**  
>We're having a baby.<p>

_Parker's jaw drops._

**PARKER**  
>What?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Bones and I are-<p>

**PARKER**  
><em>(angry)<em>  
>I heard you the first time.<p>

_Booth watches as Parker slowly takes off his glove and_  
><em>tosses onto the bench next to him.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Parker?<p>

_Parker won't make eye contact._

**PARKER**  
>Can you take me home?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Hey?<p>

_Parker looks at him, tears brimming._

**PARKER**  
>What?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Hey...<p>

_He puts the mitts on the other side of the bench then puts_  
><em>his arm around Parker and pulls him over. Parker wiggles<em>  
><em>away and gets up off the bench.<em>

**PARKER**  
>Take me home.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Not until you talk to me.<p>

_Parker stares at him, wiping tears from his eyes._

**PARKER**  
>Fine. I'll take myself.<p>

_Parker runs off._

_END FLASHBACK_

**INT. BRENNAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

**MAX**  
>Great, you traumatized my future<br>step-grandson.

**SWEETS**  
>That would imply they're getting<br>married, but Dr. Brennan doesn't  
>believe in marriage.<p>

**CAM**  
>Unless you two have any other<br>announcements for us tonight?

**BOOTH**  
>No.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Definitely not.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Definitely not, huh?<p>

_Brennan looks at him with a smile._

**BRENNAN**  
>Probably not.<p>

_Booth leans a little closer._

**BOOTH**  
>Probably?<p>

_His puppy dog look pushes her to smile._

**BRENNAN**  
>Probably <span>not<span>.

**BOOTH**  
>Come on, Bones, at least give me<br>short odds.

**BRENNAN**  
>I... don't know what that means.<p>

**CAROLINE**  
>It means the man loves you, cherie,<br>and if he ever proposes, you better  
>say yes... or you'll have to answer<br>to me.  
><em>(then)<em>  
>Whatever happened to your boy? Or<br>are we to believe he's still  
>wandering around that park?<p>

_Everyone looks at Booth._

**BOOTH**  
>I finally found him. By the car.<br>It's our base. If he ever gets lost  
>in the park, he's supposed to go to<br>the car and wait...

**ANGELA**  
><em>(to Hodgins)<em>  
>That's a good idea. We should do<br>that.

_Hodgins looks down at Michael, still in his arms._

**HODGINS**  
><em>(to Michael)<em>  
>Meet us by the car. Got it?<br>_(to Angela)_  
>He'll be there.<p>

_Angela shakes her head, but then leans into Hodgins, placing_  
><em>her chin on his shoulder.<em>

**CAM**  
>So Parker was fine?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Uh... yeah... kinda...<p>

_FLASHBACK TO:_

**EXT. PARKING LOT AT THE PARK - DAY**

_Parker stands by Brennan's Prius. He scrapes his foot back_  
><em>and forth against the gravel.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Parker! Don't you ever do that<br>again, you hear me?

_Parker doesn't reply. Booth gets to him and puts a gentle_  
><em>hand on his shoulder.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Hey?<p>

_Parker looks up, his brow furrowed and his expression_  
><em>pained.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>You're not thrilled with having a<br>new brother or sister. I get that.

**PARKER**  
>It's not that.<p>

_Booth tilts his head._

**PARKER**  
>I mean, I guess it is...<p>

**BOOTH**  
>It's okay.<p>

_Booth moves over to sit on the curb. Parker joins him._

**PARKER**  
>My friend Jason, he used to live<br>with his mom. Then she got married  
>and had another kid. Jason had to<br>move to Florida to live with his  
>dad because his mom didn't have<br>time for him anymore.

**BOOTH**  
>So... you're afraid things are<br>going to change?

**PARKER**  
>Things <span>will<span> change. Won't they?

**BOOTH**  
>You're still going to live with<br>your mom. You'll spend the same  
>weekends with me. The only<br>difference is there'll just be an  
>extra person around.<p>

**PARKER**  
>What if you're too busy with the<br>new baby to take me?

**BOOTH**  
>Not going to happen.<p>

**PARKER**  
>What if Bones won't be able to help<br>me with my science project because  
>she has morning sickness?<p>

Booth chuckles.

**BOOTH**  
>Come here, kiddo.<p>

_Booth pulls Parker close to him._

**BOOTH**  
>Bones is gonna help you. Even if<br>she's puking her guts out the whole  
>time; she'll be there for you.<p>

**PARKER**  
>Really?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>It's scary how excited she is about<br>finding you a set of human bones to  
>use for your project.<p>

_Parker smiles._

**PARKER**  
>She's <span>so<span> cool.

**BOOTH**  
>I picked a great mother for your<br>future brother or sister?

_Parker nods then a thought occurs to him:_

**PARKER**  
><em>(getting excited)<em>  
>I'm going to be a big brother.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>I know.<p>

**PARKER**  
><span>You're<span> a big brother.

**BOOTH**  
>Yes, I am.<p>

**PARKER**  
>Is it hard?<p>

_Booth lets out a breath._

**BOOTH**  
>Sure, it's tough, sometimes. But<br>it's pretty awesome having somebody  
>that looks up to you.<p>

_Parker smiles. A beat._

**PARKER**  
>Hey, Dad?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Yep?<p>

**PARKER**  
>Even if you're not going to marry<br>her, you should try to stay with  
>Bones forever... that way my little<br>brother or sister never has to  
>worry about stuff like this.<p>

_Booth nods and pulls his son over into a hug._

**INT. BRENNAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

**SWEETS**  
>Would it be inappropriate to say<br>that I have the same request as  
>Parker?<p>

**ANGELA**  
>Oh, no, it's not. Because I'm<br>requesting it, too.

**HODGINS**  
>Ditto.<p>

**CAM**  
>Me, too.<p>

**CAROLINE**  
>Add my name to that petition. You<br>two make it work because I don't  
>think any of us could take it if<br>you don't.

**MAX**  
><em>(to Booth)<em>  
>I've already said what I'll do if<br>you mess this up.

**BRENNAN**  
>Everyone can relax. Booth and I are<br>very committed to one another.

_Everyone glances around, skeptical._

**BOOTH**  
>What Bones means is we're very much<br>in love with one another. Even if  
>she doesn't know what that means.<p>

_The group chuckles._

**BRENNAN**  
>No, I know. I know what it means.<br>Or... more correctly... I know how  
>it feels.<p>

**ANGELA**  
><em>(to Booth)<em>  
>I hope you realize you're a miracle<br>worker.

_Booth laughs._

**ANGELA**  
><em>(suggestive)<em>  
>In more ways than one from what<br>I've been told.

**BOOTH**  
>What?<br>_(to Brennan)_  
>Seriously? You tell her stuff?<p>

_Brennan shrugs._

**BOOTH**  
>The woman who writes your sex<br>scenes... you're telling her about  
>your sex life. <span>Our<span> sex life-

**BRENNAN**  
>I thought we were only referring to<br>it as "making love" from now on.

**BOOTH**  
>All right. Our "making love" life.<br>Can we please keep it just between  
>the two of us from now on?<p>

**MAX**  
>Again, her father... in the room.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Trust me, Max, we're on the same<br>side on this one. Believe me.

**CAM**  
>So... is there dessert?<p>

**SWEETS**  
><em>(to Cam)<em>  
>Nice deflection.<p>

**CAM**  
>Thank you.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>There's cake in the kitchen.<p>

_Brennan stands._

**BOOTH**  
>I'll help you out with that, Bones.<p>

_Booth gets out of his seat and speaks to the group._

**BOOTH**  
>We'll be right back.<p>

**INT. BRENNAN'S KITCHEN - NIGHT**

_A cake sits on the counter. Booth and Brennan walk in_  
><em>together. As soon as the door falls closed, Booth pulls her<em>  
><em>into an embrace and goes in for a kiss. Brennan responds by<em>  
><em>wrapping her arms around his neck and returning his kiss.<em>

**INT. BRENNAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

_Everyone looks around again. Michael fusses a second so_  
><em>Hodgins scoops him out of his carrier.<em>

**SWEETS**  
>You don't think we're getting<br>punk'd or anything, do you?

**ANGELA**  
>No. This is very much reality.<p>

**HODGINS**  
>And soon they'll have one of these<br>little guys all to themselves...

_Hodgins looks down at his son, kissing his forehead._

**MAX**  
>I just realized... this is my first<br>grandchild. And an FBI agent is the  
>father. That's nothing I ever<br>expected out of life.

_He chuckles. Caroline gives him a sideways glance._

**CAROLINE**  
>I'm pleased as pudding, but I hope<br>it doesn't affect their work...  
>because that affects <span>my<span> work.

**CAM**  
>It affects all of our work.<p>

**SWEETS**  
>You know, if there's something I've<br>discovered about the two of them,  
>they are ridiculously good at<br>compartmentalizing. I think all of  
>our work will be just fine.<p>

_Everyone nods in agreement._

**INT. BRENNAN'S KITCHEN - NIGHT**

_Booth and Brennan make out. Each time one starts to end the_  
><em>kissing, the other extends it. They finally separate a<em>  
><em>little, her forehead resting against his as they both catch<em>  
><em>their breath.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>How I go all day without doing<br>that, I have no idea. I guess I  
>won't have to now that everyone<br>knows about us, though.

**BRENNAN**  
>It's best that you don't. A large<br>portion of my job involves  
>thinking, and I am finding that<br>task rather difficult at this  
>particular moment.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Yeah? You saying I make you a<br>little weak in the knees, Bones?

**BRENNAN**  
>My knees are fine. It's my mind-<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Shhhh...<p>

_Brennan stops talking and smiles. They kiss one more time._

**BRENNAN**  
><em>(unconvincing)<em>  
>We should really serve the cake.<p>

_Booth arcs an eyebrow and moves in to kiss her again._

**ANGELA**  
><em>(O.S.)<em>  
>You guys need any-<p>

_She walks in._

**ANGELA**  
>Help.<p>

_Brennan and Booth take a step back from one another. Angela_  
><em>smiles and winks then turns around.<em>

**ANGELA**  
><em>(O.S.)<em>  
>They've got everything covered.<p>

**BOOTH**  
><em>(whispered innuendo)<em>  
>Thank God we still did, right?<p>

_Brennan chuckles then moves over to pull a stack of dessert_  
><em>plates from the cabinet. Booth opens a drawer and pulls out<em>  
><em>a cake server then starts cutting.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>You want to hear something a little<br>strange that I hadn't really  
>realized until everyone started<br>grilling us tonight?

**BRENNAN**  
>Of course.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>I've been so... in the moment with<br>this relationship... just savoring  
>every second I'm with you... I<br>hadn't thought much about that  
>first night we spent together.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>That <span>is<span> strange because it's  
>something I replay all the time.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Yeah?<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Of course. You managed to turn one<br>of the worst memories of my life...  
>into the best.<p>

_Booth's smile is full of love._

**BOOTH**  
>Back at ya, Bones.<p>

_The smile she gives back is thoughtful as they consider one_  
><em>another for a moment.<em>

_FLASHBACK TO:_

**INT. BOOTH'S BEDROOM - SOMETIME AFTER 4:47 AM - NIGHT**

_Booth and Brennan lie together in his bed. Enveloped in_  
><em>Booth's arms, Brennan's tears fall onto his chest. Her sobs<em>  
><em>are infrequent and soft, but still there.<em>

**BRENNAN**  
>I'm sorry.<p>

Booth puts his lips against her hair.

**BOOTH**  
>You don't owe anyone an apology.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>What about... the universe?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>If you want to send it out there,<br>go ahead, but-

**BRENNAN**  
>It could have been you.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>I know, but it could have been<br>anybody, Bones, you understand? It  
>could have been-<p>

_He stops himself._

**BRENNAN**  
>It could have been me.<p>

_Booth doesn't say anything, pulling her tighter into him._

**BRENNAN**  
>Thank you for this.<p>

_Booth mutters a dismissal and talks into her hair:_

**BOOTH**  
><em>(joking, but gentle)<em>  
>You kidding? Everybody knows I've<br>been trying to get you into my bed  
>for years now.<p>

_She smiles slightly, but appreciatively. A beat passes as_  
><em>her face shifts into a frown. She sits up, drawing her legs<em>  
><em>underneath her.<em>

**BRENNAN**  
>How long are we going to do this?<p>

**BOOTH**  
><em>(sarcastic)<em>  
>Apparently we're done.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>That isn't what I meant.<p>

**BOOTH**  
>I know what you meant, Bones.<p>

_Booth also sits up, facing her._

**BOOTH**  
>We shouldn't be having this<br>conversation right now.

**BRENNAN**  
>Because of Mr. Nigel-Murray?<p>

**BOOTH**  
>Because we're in my bed.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Are you afraid I won't be able to<br>control myself? Because I can  
>assure you-<p>

**BOOTH**  
>I'm afraid <span>I<span> won't be able to  
>control <span>my<span>self.

**BRENNAN**  
>What if I weren't asking you to?<p>

_Booth looks at her for a long beat. He raises his eyebrows,_  
><em>asking her silent permission. Brennan gives him a shy smile<em>  
><em>and shrugs in nonverbal approval. He takes a deep breath<em>  
><em>then... he pounces. He moves in close, his lips finding hers<em>  
><em>in an instant.<em>

_She returns his kiss without hesitation as she grabs his_  
><em>t-shirt and pulls him into her. Booth puts one hand on her<em>  
><em>neck and the other on the back of her head, deepening their<em>  
><em>exchange.<em>

_Brennan lays back on the bed, taking him down on top of her._

_END FLASHBACK_

**INT. BRENNAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

_Brennan and Booth smile at each other nostalgically. Booth_  
><em>has abandoned the cake server to trace his fingers down<em>  
><em>Brennan's neck.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>That was a beautiful night.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Actually, it was rather dreary.<br>Meteorologically speaking.

**BOOTH**  
>You really think I was talking<br>about the weather, Bones?

**BRENNAN**  
><em>(proud of herself)<em>  
>No. I was being humorous by taking<br>advantage of your assumption that I  
>am always "very literal."<p>

_Booth chuckles._

**BOOTH**  
>All right, ya got me.<p>

**BRENNAN**  
>Yes, I do.<p>

_Booth grins and leans in for a kiss._

**BOOTH**  
>Yeah... you do.<p>

_They trade one more quick kiss._

**BOOTH**  
>I guess we should serve this cake.<p>

_Brennan hands him plates one at a time as he fills them with_  
><em>cake slices until they have enough. They assess their work.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>Hey, look at that. We make a pretty<br>good team, don't we, Bones?

**BRENNAN**  
>We always have.<p>

_Booth drapes an arm around Brennan and leans in to plant a_  
><em>soft kiss on her cheek.<em>

**BOOTH**  
>And we always will, Bones. We<br>always will...

_**FADE OUT**_


End file.
